Treasure
by Anneliza
Summary: Ed and Axel go through a small fight that causes Axel to leave. Will him come back?


Edward was eating a large slice of pie he had found in the kitchen when his boy friend Axel walked in.

"There you are. I was wondering where that went when I went to get it."

Jumping, Ed turned around quickly and sent whipped cream flying everywhere.

Axel sighed and grabbed a towel to clean up while Ed kept eating.

Getting an idea, he sprayed some of the cream on his finger and started to eat it in a suggestive manner.

Of course, his oblivious lover missed it so he sat down on the couch next to him.

"I like pie and whipped cream," Ed said suddenly. "It's so creamy."

The redhead's eyes widened at that statement and scooted closer to him.

Ed scooped some up and licked it before turning to see how his close the other male had become.

"When did you get there?" he asked.

Axel didn't reply for a moment, hands tight in his lap, staring at him.

"I-I've been here for a long time," he whispered in awe.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't notice." Axel kept staring at him. "W-What?"

"D-Do that again…"

Ed was confused.

"Do what again?"

"J-Just keep eating."

"Uh. Um o-okay."

He tore his eyes away from the other and scooped up a forkful of pie only to accidentally drop it in his lap.

Axel watched it fall and tightened his hold on his lap, crossing his legs a little.

The younger grabbed a napkin and started trying to clean it off.

"I'm such a messy eater."

"Y-Yeah you are. You should really be more careful," Axel forced out, trying not to drool.

Ed saw a little escape and pointed at it.

"Um, you gotta a little…um…drool."

"W-What?" Axel asked, not really paying attention before snapping back to himself and wiping it off.

"You alright?"

He started to say he was fine until Ed licked a small piece of pie off his fork.

That was it.

Springing to his feet, he ran for the closest bathroom.

In the room he had left, Ed started laughing.

Hearing it, Axel yelled, "Screw you!"

"Love you too!"

Axel walked back into the room and crossed his arms, saying dangerously, "Don't think I won't do it."

"Do what?" Ed asked with a smirk.

"Don't think I won't screw you for that."

"Uh huh."

The redhead advanced on the other, effectively scaring the younger.

Ed turned and ran into a wall.

Axel grinned down at him.

"Hey Ed."

Ed blushed and stammered out, "H-Hey there Axel."

Leaning down to his height, Axel whispered, "Wanna have some fun Eddy?" Ed didn't say anything. "I'll take that as a yes."

Axel picked him up and started to carry him away.

The alchemist started squirming in an attempt to get away.

"Axel!"

"What?"

"Put me d-down."

The fire-wielder stopped.

"Why?"

Ed kept blushing.

"B-Because."

"Nope. Not a good enough reason."

He started walking again.

"What are you gonna do to me?"

"You know perfectly well."

"I do?"

Axel sighed.

"Yes."

Ed shook his head.

"Nope. I don't. Don't have a clue. Nope nope nope," he said childishly.

"You mad at me Eddy?" Axel asked with a grin.

"What do you think?"

Axel stopped suddenly and set the blond back on his feet before turning and walking away quietly.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

Going down the hall, he went into his room and locked the door behind him.

"A-Axel…" Ed said quietly, feeling bad. "Damn it. I always screw things up."

He went to his room and started crying.

In his room, Axel pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Hey, I know you're mad, but can I come back? Okay thanks. I'll be there soon."

He stood up and started packing his things.

When he finished, he wrote a note and left it on the kitchen counter.

Hearing the door close, Ed sat up.

"What?"

Slipping down the hall, he saw Axel's door was still closed but the kitchen light was on.

As he entered, he saw the note and picked it up, confused.

The further he read the more color his face lost.

Dear Edward,

Things are clear to me now. You finally opened my eyes to everything. You never really wanted me around. I guess I should have noticed before now with all the fights but I didn't. I'm going back to the Organization. Take care of yourself. Don't let anyone pull your arm out because I won't be there to re-attach it.

Axel

Ed dropped the note, stunned.

The signature crushed him.

Just 'Axel' instead of the usual 'Love Axel' was harsh to him.

He wiped his eyes and angrily said, "W-Well I d-don't need him. He can leave f-for all I c-care!"

Five minutes later he had wrecked the house and was lying in the middle of the debris in a ball crying.

"I need him. I need him."

* * *

><p>Axel walked up to the castle and was greeted by Marluxia.<p>

"Axel! You're back! We missed you!"

"Yeah yeah. I'm back. Where's my room?"

Sighing, he walked into his old room and lay down on the bed.

Someone knocking on his door made him sit up.

"Axel?" a familiar voice called.

"You can come in."

The door opened and a short blond boy slipped in.

"You really came back?"

"Yeah."

"Why? You were so happy about leaving."

The older shrugged.

"Things changed."

Roxas sat down next to him and took his hand gently.

"What happened?"

"Ed and I broke up so I had nowhere to go but here.

"I didn't want to leave but I finally realized he didn't want me anymore."

Roxas tilted his head a little.

"Did he actually say that?"

"No but he implied it."

"You need to talk to him.

"No."

"You need to figure this out!"

"He made it clear."

"How?"

"By freaking out when we were going to have sex. We never even made it to the room."

"So? Maybe he just wasn't in the mood."

Axel sighed.

"Maybe…"

"You should go talk to him.

The redhead stood up.

"Fine."

"Good! Now go figure things out!"

Axel walked out of the room and part way down the hall only to be stopped by Marluxia.

"Sorry to hear about your heartbreak Axel. Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Think about it Axel. Is this really the best course of action? Going straight back to someone you left? Someone who gave up on you?"

Axel tried to go around him.

"I need to talk to him. Just for a few moments."

"I don't want to see you hurt again Axel."

"Then I won't come to you Mar."

The botanist tried to push him into his room.

"Axel stop! This isn't healthy!"

"Out of my way already!"

He sighed.

"I didn't want to do this but you leave me no choice."

Marluxia summoned some vines that wrapped around Axel and dragged him into the florist's room.

"W-What the hell? Marluxia stop it!"

"No."

The pinkette used his power to tether him to the wall.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I've wanted to do for so long!" He strolled up to the trapped man. "You're so pretty Axel. You make everyone want you and don't even notice."

Marluxia stroked his cheek.

"Get off me you crazy bastard! Let me go!"

He frowned and pulled his hand back to slap the immobilized man.

"I have you now! Not that small fry and I will do as I please!"

Axel bit his lip angrily.

"Stop it Marluxia!"

"Why should I? I waited for you to realize he wasn't good enough for you and come back! You finally have! And even before you left with him I wanted you! Before you met him but you didn't even notice!" He summoned his scythe and used his vines to keep the other man from moving. "Let's have some fun." Slamming the weapon into Axel's shoulder, he smiled widely and watched the blood flow down his arm. "Oh. So pretty."

He pulled it back and prepared to strike again.

* * *

><p>Back at home Ed was still crying on the floor.<p>

"It's all my fault. It's all my fault. This always happens! First with Roy and now Axel!"

Ed forced himself up and crawled to Axel's room, staring at what was left.

Sniffling, he whispered, "I loved him so much and I blew it. I wish I could take back everything I did and did everything I should have done." He thought for a few minutes before sitting up in realization. "I know! I'll go to him! All I need is my money but where did I put it? Axel? Where did I-?" He looked down. "Oh yeah…"

He stood up and pulled his phone out.

Dialing the number to the public gummi service, he paced nervously.

Unfortunately no one would take him to The World That Never Was so he sat down on Axel's bed with a huff.

"Oh!" he cried. "I know!"

Grabbing his phone again, he called up his friend in the castle.

"Hello this is umm…Edward Elric. Axel's um…ex-boyfriend?"

There was a pause for a moment.

"I remember you. What do you need?"

"I need to see Axel. I need to talk to him."

"He got here about an hour ago. Want me to give him a message for you or do you want to do it yourself?"

Ed thought about the question seriously.

"I'd like to do it myself."

"Okay. You at your place?"

"Yes."

"Step back." A corridor opened in front of Ed. "Come on through."

Ed stepped through and turned to his friend.

"Thanks."

"Welcome. I think he's in his room so I would check there first."

"Alright. Where is it?"

"A couple doors to the left. Good luck."

"Thanks."

Ed walked to Axel's room and knocked on the door.

No one answered.

"He's not in his room," he said to himself quietly.

Turning around, he went back to the other room.

Marluxia was studying Axel's bloody form with a hungry look in his eyes.

"You're so beautiful now. Even more than you were before." Axel didn't say anything. "Talk to me Axel."

A vine around Axel's jaw that had kept him from making any noise loosened to allow him to answer.

"You're sick Marluxia! You know that? Twisted in the head!"

"Some of the others said that too but it doesn't matter. You're mine now Axel."

He walked up to the pinned man and grinned wildly.

Tugging off the rest of the man's battered cloak he said, "You know we can still have more fun Axel."

"Stop. Leave me alone."

* * *

><p>Ed was almost back to Zexion's room when he heard a loud yell that he recognized.<p>

"AXEL" he screamed as he ran to where he heard the noise come from. "What the heck is going on?" he demanded bursting into the room.

"Ed! Go away! Marluxia is crazy!"

Seeing Axel bleeding, Ed became angry.

"What did he do to you?"

"It doesn't matter! Just go!

The alchemist transmutated his arm into a sword and took a defensive state.

"What did he do to you?" he repeated.

"Nothing. I did nothing," Marluxia said calmly.

Ed glared at him.

"If you did nothing then why is MY Axel bleeding?"

"YOUR Axel? He's not YOUR Axel anymore! Not since you gave him up!"

"I didn't give him up! He left me!"

"You didn't stop him!"

"I didn't know he was leaving me so how the hell could I have stopped him?"

"Too bad! He's mine now!"

Ed looked at Axel.

"Is this true?"

As Axel tried to answer, a vine covered his mouth.

Ed glared at Marluxia.

"Uncover his mouth and let him answer!"

"He doesn't want to talk to you. He told me himself."

Looking at Axel and back to Marluxia, Ed narrowed his eyes.

"I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"I don't know you so I don't trust you."

"Ed? Did you find him?" Zexion shouted from the hall.

"Yes!" Ed called back.

"Who was that? Was that Zexion?"

"No…"

"Liar!"

The door burst open suddenly, vines dragging Zexion into the room.

"What the hell?"

Walking closer to Ed, Marluxia said, "Little Eddy, I suggest you leave now. I need to tend to Axel's wounds and discipline a snitch."

Ed stepped back.

"No one calls me Little Eddy but Axel!" he said angrily.

"Sorry. Why don't you just leave?"

"I'm not going to leave without Axel!"

"Well I've claimed him and I am not giving him up like you."

"I didn't give him up!"

Ed ran at Marluxia but the botanist put a hand on his forehead and kept him out of range, laughing.

"You can't even reach me!"

"Shut up!"

Vines slipped up Ed's arms and held him in place.

Glaring at him, Ed spat, "You're crazy."

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Crazy or in love?"

"Crazy! You're not in love!"

"Why do you say that? You don't know anything about me."

"Well I don't want to know anything about you!"

Marluxia smirked and put a hand under his chin, forcing him to look up.

"You sure? I want to get to know you."

Axel's shouts were muffled by the vines and Marluxia ignored him.

"Leave me alone."

Marluxia leaned closer.

"Why? I don't want to. I'm not what you would call…a monogamous man."

Ed kicked him but Marluxia just shrugged and went over to Zexion.

"I know sexy Zexy wants to join in."

"Don't call me Zexy!"

"Why? Only Demyx allowed to call you that?" Zexion's eyes widened. "Yes Zexy, I know."

Ed tried to use Marluxia's distraction to break out of his vines.

Not even breaking his gaze on Zexion's face, he tightened the vines around Ed.

"I wouldn't try it. Those don't tear easily and you can't touch your hands together."

He stroked Zexion's cheek, the bluenette trying to pull his head back.

"Stop that! I'm dedicated to Demyx and you know it!"

Marluxia shrugged.

"I don't care."

Ed sniffed.

Marluxia walked over to him and wiped his tears away.

"Hey now life isn't that bad. I won't hurt you. Too much."

Ed spit on his face.

"Don't touch me."

The botanist's face darkened.

"You shouldn't have done that." Wrapping a vine around Ed's throat, he smiled. "I'll be kind and let Axel watch you die."

Ed started kicking his legs so Marluxia pinned his feet with more vines and sat down to watch him.

"Stop it Marluxia!" Zexion yelled. "Just leave him alone!"

"But that's no fun." He raised an eyebrow. "Unless you're saying you want to take his place…?"

Zexion nodded.

"I'm used to being hurt by you."

"Fine." He moved the vines to Zexion and opened a corridor of darkness. "Go."

Ed shook his head.

"No."

"If you don't want to die then leave." Zexion started choking and Marluxia walked over to him, stroking his cheek again. "Such a nice shade of blue now, aren't you? Your face matches your hair."

Ed stepped toward Marluxia.

"Leave him alone."

Marluxia crossed his arms and turned around.

"No. I will do what I want."

"He did nothing to you."

"He defied me. That's treason and we kill traitors here." He shot a glare at Axel. "Don't we?"

Axel hung his head in shame.

"Kill me instead."

The pyro's head snapped up and he shook his head quickly.

"I agree with Axel. That's not how things work around here. You're not part of our WONDERFUL Organization. Now leave before I change my mind." Ed looked at Axel. "Why won't you leave already?"

Axel nodded to Ed.

"Shut up!" Ed yelled. "I'm going!"

He turned and left.

Axel managed to whisper, "Bye Ed…I'll miss you…"

Marluxia laughed.

"Now you're really are mine! He won't come back for you again! You're all mine! Finally!"

"Shut up Marluxia. Just shut up."

"No," he said simply before kissing Axel.

Axel tried to squirm away.

"Stop struggling already Axel! Don't you love me?"

"No! Why would I?"

"Because I love you!"

"That doesn't even make sense!" Zexion shouted.

"Shut up you!" Marluxia screamed, tightening the vine around his throat even more making him gasp.

"No one loves you Marluxia!"

"That's not true!"

"Who does?"

"Vexen did! Before you killed him!"

"You told me to!"

"I didn't mean it literally!"

Axel paused.

"So you were normal until Vexen died? Then went crazy with sadness?" Marluxia nodded slowly. "What if I told you he wasn't dead?"

"What?" He grabbed Axel's shirt desperately. "Tell me where he is!"

"Let me go first." He spotted Zexion's unconscious body out of the corner of his eye. "And Zexion."

"Fine!" Snapping his fingers, all the vines disappeared. "Now tell me!"

"He's in Hollow Bastian. He told me to kill him so he could escape the organization."

"But what about me? He said he loved me!"

"He wanted you to be safe. When he finally got settled, he was going to come and get you."

"I'm going to find him!"

He opened a corridor and ran out.

Axel shakily walked over to Zexion and picked him up.

Carrying his body out, he saw Ed crying against the wall.

"Eddy?"

"Huh?"

Lifting his head, Ed saw Axel staring at him in confusion.

Carefully laying Zexion down on the ground, Axel went to Ed's side and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry Ed."

Ed was shocked for a moment before hugging him back tightly; Axel hiding his pained grimace.

"No I'm sorry. I'm sorry I made you want to leave."

Axel rubbed his back.

"I thought I was making you happy."

"Why would I be happy with you gone? I hate it when you're gone! I love you Axel!"

He buried his face in Axel's shoulder and cried harder.

"I know that now. I'm so sorry."

Wiping the smaller's tears away, he tried to smile kindly.

"I'm sorry I cry so much," Ed said between sniffs.

"Why?" Axel asked in confusion.

"It doesn't matter right now. What about him? Is he okay?"

Ed pointed to Zexion, Axel turning to look.

"Zexion? I have no idea. I haven't checked."

"We probably should."

"I think Demyx should. He's kind of dating him…" Opening a corridor, he stuck his head in it and called, "Demyx? I found him."

Demyx popped through.

"Yay!" Noticing him, he asked, "Is he okay?"

"You should probably check him out. I don't know."

"Okay."

Axel turned back to Ed and saw he was staring off into space.

Waving a hand in front of his eyes, he whispered, "Eddy?"

Ed jumped. "H-Huh?" He turned to look at Axel.

"You all here?"

He nodded.

"Okay." Axel stood up and offered his hand. "Want to go home?"

Ed nodded also and took his hand.

"Let's go."

Axel opened another corridor and stepped out of the way.

Ed walked through it quickly while Axel looked around for the last time before following.

The young alchemist waited for him.

"So glad that's over," Axel said as he stepped through, Ed nodding. "Can you get me some gauze?"

"Oh my god that's right! You're bleeding!"

Ed ran to get the first-aid kit.

"Thank you," Axel whispered as he sat down in a chair.

He came back quickly.

"Do you need help?"

Axel shook his head.

"Nah. I got it."

Ignoring him, Ed started cleaning his wounds; the pyro leaning his head back against the back of his chair.

When Ed stopped suddenly, Axel looked down.

"What?"

"If I'm going to do this for you, you have to promise to never leave again."

Axel smiled and nodded.

"I swear that even if you tell me to go, I'll stay by your side."

"Thank you."

Ed went back to work on Axel's wounds and Axel closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>AN: This is based off an rp between my Ed and me. It lasted for like three days. XD She was Ed only and I was everyone else.<p>

Hope you liked it! :D


End file.
